Kyle: The Angel who Saved our Broken Hearts
by Elle0712
Summary: I watched from afar as I watched three people so heartbroken. I watched as they both felt pain, and numbness in there heart. I had an idea one I thought could work to save them from there pain. I looked at the little child and said this how I will start.
1. The idea

Tile: **Kyle: The Angel who Saved our Broken Hearts.**

Disclaimer: **I certainly do no not own one tree hill, because of course that belongs to M.S and the cw. But if I did it would be a whole lot different.**

**Completely AU The story does not follow the show. And the Main couple of the story will be announced in the next chapter.**

Summary: **I watched from where I was as I watched three people so heartbroken. I watched as they both felt pain, and numbness in there heart. I had an idea one I thought could work to save them from there pain. I looked at the little boy and said this is how I will start.**

**A/N: I really liked the idea I had for this story and well I just had to write it out. My mind has so many ideas, and I just have to write them all down. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**Ps. This story somehow got deleted but it's back up again.**

* * *

**Three people, one savior to save them from there broken hearts**

"Brooke" I hear my best friend call out to me, "Brooke?" she calls out to me again, with a slight knock on my door, but I don't say a word. I sit behind the door, tears falling down my face, my hands are clutching onto a picture frame, which holds who I loved. I put my hand to my mouth so they wouldn't hear the sobs. My heart is breaking and the pain is unbearable. 'To death do us part" rings through my ears as he says the final words, I watched as he slips the ring onto my small skinny finger. A smile covers his face and a smile and tears covers mine. I never thought it would happen so soon. I thought it would happen when we where gray and old, but not now, not this fast.

"Brooke" I hear someone else calls out to me, it's not her but her husband, the one man I trusted besides him. I don't say anything; I sit there in the dark room as the TV glows into the darkness and giving me the small light I need.

I hear them both sigh before I hear there footsteps walk slowly down my hallway away from my bedroom, away from me.

It's been a week since the end of my happiness and the start of my pain. It been a week since I sob into his chest, cried for him not die. It's been a week since he's been gone. Gone; away from the world, away from me.

Do you believe that it all happens for a reason, that we lose someone we love because it's the way of life? Everything has a reason, but I don't want this one to have a reason, I want him to come back, to come back to me. To hold me into his arms, so my body can melt into his. I want to hear his heartbeat over and over again comforting me. I want to smell his smell and breathe him in. I want to make love to him feeling our body's collided as one. I want him to take away the pain I feel now, and bring back the happiness I once felt. I want to feel his fingers in mine. I want hear his voice echo into our apartment telling me he's home, that he missed me, loved me. I want but I can't have, because he's gone deep in the ground, with no heartbeat to comfort me.

Darkness is all I see, there is no light that can guide me out, and the pain I feel is soon numbing me to where I slowly feel nothing. I want to hide and fall out of this world; I want to run away to my dreams where he will be, waiting for me.

Love was all I ever wanted, I soon gained it but now, now I lost it. I don't think I can love no more, I don't think I can feel no more. There's no way out of this darkness I feel, there's no way out at all.

I slowly get up, slowly because my body still hurts. I walk towards my TV that plays the video over and over again. I stand there a moment watching as he laughs with his friends and I watch as the camera captures as he slowly watches me with love in his eyes. I am around standing with my friends, laughing and hugging, a smile on my face. I don't know why I give myself more pain then already have watching this. I guess it really doesn't matter. My hand slowly goes to the TV hesitantly; I place my hand down right on his face. The video is paused and all you can see his is bright smile smiling at me. My other hand goes over my heart and I slowly let the tears fall. I turned the TV off and I walk towards my bed. I curl up into a ball clutching the frame to my chest, soft sobs come out, and my tears cover my face. My body trembles and my eyes slowly, slowly close. I see darkness now, that's all, that's all I am able to see.

* * *

I watched as the plane takes off, and then I turn to look at him I looked down, his hand in mine. He looks scared but excited he smiles at me, and then looks back at the book that sits in his lap. I want to feel the love, I want to feel love for him but I can't. I let him do what he pleases; I let him run around breaking things. I yell and scream when he does, I yell and scream just because. I never said the simple words to the small boy that sits beside me. I can't because I'm unable to, I am unable to say "I love you my baby boy."

I look out the window, watch as clouds past by I look down at the ground, where so far, so far up. I want to feel happy; I want to feel that I can love him. I finally got him. He's mine, because his mother left and never returned. I couldn't take it so I left, and I was never seen again. I came back two years later to see a boy I thought I could love. He said "Hello daddy" for the first time and I said "Hello baby boy". When he said he loved me for the first time I couldn't say it so all I said was "me to baby boy". My parents called me selfish, but what can I do, the boy ruined what I could have had.

When fathers have children and there born into the world, it's the greatest joy they can have. They feel as if they have done something right, they had made a perfect little person with the person that they loved. I was happy and excited; when I found out we where having a boy. I couldn't be anything but happy, no I wasn't just happy I was ecstatic and love filled my heart for a little boy that would soon come into the world. But when she left, I felt my world fall apart, I left the boy with my mom, and dad and I never looked back. I felt if I stayed he would ruin all I have worked for, I was smart and bright, living the life.

I stayed in the small town I have lived in my entire life for another three years after I came back, but even though I stayed I really never saw him much. I would come home every so often and when I didn't I would then go out to drink with my friends, get drunk and have sex with whatever slut I picked up that night. My friends didn't care, about what I did but others saw me with disappointment, but I didn't care. I thought a change was good, I thought we would be better, against many people's wishes I took my son and I walked away. Why I did that I don't know, my son and I we don't spend time together, but I felt it was right thing to do. I don't want to fall in love but some how I know I can at least love my son. Maybe, maybe I can.

* * *

I watched from where I was as I watched three people so heartbroken. I watched as they both felt pain, and numbness in there heart.

One still broken over what he did, who he was hurting, and another coping with whom she lost, giving up, and forgetting about what she believed in. The last, I watched as he looked at his father with a sad face. He knew his father didn't want him, he knew he wasn't loved, or wanted, even at his young age he knew. He didn't want to leave, but what could a five year old do.

I had an idea one I thought could work. I got straight to work. I let my soul go with the wind. I slowly walked towards the boy. He was now asleep and I went into his dream and planted the idea in his head.

If this could work they could be ok, they can help each other fight with what there dealing with. They can be free of it all and let happiness and love fill there heartbroken, numbed hearts.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys I really do hope you liked the story. Please review and tell me what you thought and if I should continue.n Please do give it a chance. **


	2. Remember the Music

**A/N: Here is the second chapter to****"**_**Kyle: The Angle who saved our Broken Hearts."**_**Please do enjoy and review. **

**Ps. so this story some how got deleted and I so I am putting it back up. I know it didn't get a lot of reviews but I really love this story so I am going to do it cause well I love it to much. **

**Title:** **Kyle: The Angle that saved our Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 2: Remember the music.**

* * *

It's been a month and there has been no change in Brooke. Everyday she stays in bed looking up at the ceiling clutching that photo frame in her arms as tears fall from her eyes. Haley and Nathan have been coming by everyday, fighting with her to do the simplest of task. Haley would drag her into the bathroom and Nathan would make the food. But in all Haley and Nathan still couldn't get her to eat, or walk outside her room. Jamie would run in and cuddle with her and wipe her tears, each time she saw him it would be the only time they would see a smile on the brunette beauty. When the smile went on her face it was the only time, Haley and even Nathan willingly show there tears in front of Brooke. Brooke would notice but no one would say anything. They would all quickly wipe them and be there in complete silence; so silent you can hear each of there hearts breaking.

So each day her friends took it to them self's to get her back to the person she was before he died. Brooke didn't know what was going on around her, she didn't care for what was going on, each day she would replay that wedding tape over and over again and each day she would hold the photo with the picture of her love and let out soft sobs. She didn't believe in anything anymore, all here beliefs where gone, and all thoughts of happiness soon drifted away.

What else could there be? What more can be to come, when the one person you had soon left you behind? There's nothing more to come, and so Brooke can only do what was right, was grieve and forget about everything else.

She was small and tiny, she hasn't eaten in days and everyone was worried, everyone was scared for the young once bubbly, happy, brunette beauty. There wasn't much more they could do to help her. What can they do? They tried everything, so they let her grieve in her pain over the man she loved who was now gone, forever.

* * *

A month nothing more then a month and he has gone big in the world of authors and books. He set out to be the best author he could be and he was just that, but he also set himself high in movies and as a director. He also set himself high with basketball too. He went to parties and spent time with random women. He laughed with colleagues and friends. He dranked and forgot his problems. Forgetting he had a child, forgetting the women who left him so long ago, and forgetting that he couldn't love his own child.

Nobody here knows the truth of his past, know one knows the truth. Everyone thinks he's the high achiever, the loving father. No one can see what the truth really is. He now understands that's the reason he came here, that's the reason he left. It was because he was tired of everyone knowing, he was tired that they all knew that he didn't care for or love his son. They all knew that his ex-lover left him with a child and he too left that child as well. They don't know the truth, so it really wasn't about trying to keep a better life with his son, more trying to hide what he has done and felt.

Everyday is the same for him, he walks out of his sons life, at 7am and comes back into his sons life late at night, most of the time drunken, or with some girl he picked up that night at a party who was to stupid to fall for his act or just wanted to get laid and getting laid by a hot guy was a bonus.

And like his friends back home no one said anything, most of them didn't know he had a son. And with that he liked it that way, with that he felt at peace with himself; pushing back the guilty feeling he felt, pushing it way back.

His mother only called when he was gone, his dad called at his work and at home all the time, worried about there grandson knowing how there son was. But that was all who called; his brother stopped calling years ago too mad at him for leaving his son. Everybody was mad at him and he didn't care or that's what he always said.

What's the point of thinking about the pain, because just doing that will bring you more down; forgetting about will make it better. It's what he does; forget

I walked into the apartment exhausted and tired. It was too much to go out to party and get with a girl tonight, so the first in the month we have been here I decided to relax and come home early.

I looked around the place, not a sign of my son anywhere; it seemed as if no child lived in this apartment. It was to perfect and clean. It was dark and it was not kid friendly. It was a quarter till 12 and I know that he must be asleep if so where is the nanny who stays with him till I come home. So I looked around the place and I walked towards my child's room.

I hear soft talking and then I here his voice, I stop when I here it. His voice overwhelms me and emotions flood through my body. I listen to what he says.

"Mrs. Martha, daddy's never here does that mean he doesn't love?

"Of course your daddy loves you why would you think he doesn't.?" Martha says in a thick accent.

"Because I know, I know he doesn't because he's never here, I would think if daddy loved me he would want to be here with me." He says, I hear him sniffle a little and only a little does my heart break.

"Well your daddy has to work, and sometimes they can't be here all the time." The older woman says to the young boy who lies in the bed beside her. She looks at him with such sadness, she feels for him. It makes her so angry how his dad could not love such a sweet child, but she never said anything knowing she shouldn't get involved.

"It ok Martha you don't have to lie, I am sleepy I am going to bed," says the small five year old to his care taker, he wants to say "I love you Martha" but he knows he shouldn't because he scared they would leave or never noticed he's there. He knows not too anymore, ever since he said that to his dad, his dad hasn't been around as much, and he knows it's his entire fault.

"Alright my sweet boy; goodnight," Martha says and then leans in to give the boy a quick kiss on his forehead.

I hear them coming so I quickly scatter off towards the living room. I sit down turning the TV on watching the local news. A man with a blue suit and blue tie with short hair came into the picture and I am sure there about to start news about nothing important.

"And now on today's entertainment news," yup see told you.

_It's been month and two weeks since the tragic accident of the famous piano player and his famous wife. The famous piano player died in a tragic accident two weeks and month from today, and it seems that his wife is no where to be seen. The clothing designer and owner of the top stores is no where to be seen, so because of this, the question is will she be there for fashion week?_

"_We asked some friends of hers who where coming out of her building early this morning and they really had nothing to say here is the video of the interaction-"_

I quickly changed the channel not really caring about the whole thing but I had a feeling I should keep it on but of course I didn't care what I was feeling so I changed the channel. An scary movie came on and I got up to get my self a drink.

"Oh Sir I didn't know that you where home." Martha said interrupting what I was doing.

"Yeah I am here, you can go now Martha thank you." I said to her not even looking in her direction.

"Alright," she said quickly then went and got her things and left.

It was quiet in the house once again; the only noise coming though out the house was the shouting's of a teenage boy running away from some guy trying to kill him. I went to the TV and I turned it off. I got my drink and I drank it slowly.

"_You shouldn't drink you know that. Don't you get it you have a little boy to take care of but here you are always drunk" "You know what if this doesn't change, I am taking your son away from you do you here me." "You lose him and I won't let you see him until you stop coming home drunk when you see him." "Do you hear me?"_

'_Yes! Yes ok I hear you. I don't care what you do with him, I didn't even want him!"_

"_How can you say that, about your own son?"_

"_It's true ok mom, I never wanted him so why would I want him now." Knowing that was a lie I did want him when I first found out now I just don't care._

The moon was glowing in the dark room giving it small light enough to see everything around me. I took another drink of my drink and I felt as the cold liquid burned the back of my throat. I closed my eyes and sighed then rested my head against the dark leather couch.

'_I will always love you and this baby, No matter what I am here."_

"_You promise baby, because I am really scared"_

"_I promise"_

"Daddy' I herd and I opened my eyes to see my son standing before me. He stood there with tears in his eyes and looking afraid and a small bear in his hands. I didn't know what to do; I never had to deal with this. I looked at him unsure.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream and usually Martha's here to help me but- but I can't find her." He cried. I looked at the clock 1:30 am. Was I really out this late does that mean he has nightmares all the time and I didn't know? I thought to myself. I looked at him and stared at him not sure what to do.

"Can-Can, I sit in your lap" he asks hesitantly.

"I don't know why don't we try to get you back to bed?" I offered him, I really wasn't comfortable with him that close, it made me feel the guilt all over and all I want to do is forget.

"Please I promise I won't ask for anything else." The boy asked he didn't want to be alone in his room by himself, and he felt as if he needed to make his dad say it was ok.

"Ok," i said not really sure what to say. I watched as a smile slowly graced his face and then he slowly climbed up on top of me. He made himself comfortable and snuggled close towards my body and I watched as he slowly closed his eyes clutching his bear for dear life.

I looked at the bear and remembered who gave it to him. I was me. I remembered the day I bought it for him; it was the day I found out we where having a boy. I didn't know he had that bear still. The thought of him keeping it all these years brought a smile to my face; only for a second. I looked down at the sleeping child and then drank the rest of my drink. I set the glass on the side table and I grabbed the blanket that layed on the couch and placed it over us. I wrapped my arm over the boy, placed a kiss on his head and then rested my head against the couch. I looked up at the ceiling sitting there in complete silence. I felt soft breaths escape my sons' mouth and I sighed and closed my eyes. The moon hit us perfectly and if you saw us you would look at us in awe you wouldn't see the sadness that is beyond the peaceful faces.

Five years this was the first for Father and son. It was the first the little boy ever felt warmth from his father. It was the first time he slept with a smile on his face. His father on the other hand couldn't stop himself from feeling a little happiness with the feeling of his son so close to him, but soon guiltiness and sadness washed over him but even though he felt that he still held onto his boy with all his might, not wanting to let him go.

"_Mom, I am home, Dad; anyone"_

"_Hey sweetie"_

"_You ok? It seems like your crying"_

"_She's gone"_

"_What who's – No."_

"_I am sorry she just left the baby's here, he was here all alone when I got home"_

"_Ok"_

"_Do you want me to bring you him?"_

"_No, he's not my son anymore"_

"You will always be my son" I whisper into the dark silent night.

* * *

"Excellent, see that's a perfect boy I knew the plan will work. You see I told you" I said to the man next to me.

"You can't always help them that way Kyle, you can't get into there mind to let them be ok, they have to find there own way"

"I have to help them this is the only way it can all get better, because if not this will be the last time they will have a moment like this" I said to the man next to me. This was the only way.

"If you say so, but you do know this can bring more damage as well if you rush it,"

"I know," I know the consequences to rushing it; I know I have to take it slow.

"I believe in you Kyle, you believe this is the only way to let your soul move on."

And with that I watch as the men with dark robe slowly walk towards the bright light, and with that he disappeared.

"It's the only way to make it all better" I said to myself. I know it's the only way.

* * *

I closed my eyes and tried to forget the last image of my love. I don't believe there is so much as hope for me now. What can I do when I feel this way, so alone and numb? I am alone.

I open my eyes when I hear the sound of music slowly filling the silent apartment, it was the piano playing. I didn't know how to play until he taught me. I listened it was my favorite song I thought I was dreaming, if so I never wanted to wake up.

The soft tunes of the keys fill my ears and I feel so awake; so alive. I sway my hand in the dark room to the rhythm of the song. A small laugh escaped my mouth and I forget where I am as I lay back against my head board and listen to the sound of the music take me far away. I close my eyes but then it stops, and I wonder.

I am hesitant but I do and for the first time I get out of bed alone, I softly walk towards my window seat that over looks the beauty of the city park. I close my eyes as I open the dark curtain and I feel the bright sun hit my face, I feel warmth and comfort in such little light. I slowly open my eyes, blinking them to adjust to the bright light that now filled the once dark room.

I look out to see it all, even so way up high you can see the smiles on some of the people faces, a man and women walk by and start walking towards the park across from me and you can see there faces so happy, so peaceful just being in each others arms.

_That is what I want to be,_

"Happy," I say in a small whisper, I close my eyes and I here it again.

"It's him."

I quickly grab my white silk robe and I run towards my door.

_It's him, it's him; he's here._

White silk flowing behind me, my dark hair in my face, my legs running as fast as they can; towards the beautiful dark piano that lay's in the corner by the window that over looked the city.

"_Do you feel it?"_

"_Feel what?"_

"_The emotions of the song"_

"_Yes…Yes I do"_

I stop when I get to the piano and the music it's gone. Was I dreaming? Was it real?

"Noooooooo!" I scream into the silent apartment. It wasn't real, he wasn't here. I fall towards the ground; my knees hitting the dark hardwood floor first.

Tears welled up in my eyes and soon fall down towards the ground hitting the dark floor with a splash.

"No," I breathe out.

I clutch my body and close my eyes, and I wait and listen and I hear it again, I don't look up, I don't see where the music is coming from; all I do is listen as the keys of the piano play the song the made my heart fill with such emotion and made tears well up in my eyes and stopped the world from turning and just… just stayed still.

"_You know I love you right,"_

"_I know"_

My worries seem to float away, and my spirit seems to be at peace to the sound of the song that fills my soul.

"_What do you think I am?"_

"_Beautiful."_

I lay on the cold floor and I feel the sun setting in the distance, the bright light slowly going away, the pinks and warm yellows flowing through the apartment.

I close my eyes; I listen to the music play. I see his face, I see his smile and all I can do is smile back.

"_Sometimes the song can define what love feels like"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That sometimes it can be painful and confusing, you don't know what to do or what way to follow but It can give you so much freedom, peace and happiness that its worth living for so we keep trying, you can feel that in the song. The song…the song defines love; it has its own…."_

"_Own what?"_

"_Heart."_

I open my eyes and I can feel the pain in my heart slowly goes away, I feel a hand over mine and I lay there and the soft colors glow on my face. I see him; he's smiling at me, his deep green eyes looking into my hazel eyes.

"What we had then can't ever be forever lost because it is simply a connection between life and the human heart." He says to me.

Tears well up in my eyes again, and I say "Do you really believe that?"

"Remember the music"

"What?"

"Close your eyes and remember the music"

I close my eyes but I can't remember.

"Remember the music" he says again, this time in a softer tone.

"Remember," he whispers.

I feel the pain, the sadness wash away and I feel it; I remember. The soft tune comes to my ears and I hear it play through out the apartment.

I open my eyes, the music stops, I feel a soft breeze and he's gone.

"_If love saved us then I know that we will be free. Close your eyes and believe that nothing can harm us now. You are with me, as long as time will allow."_

So I closed my eyes again, and remembered the music within me.

"_As long as time will allow."_

* * *

I watched above as this goes on. I watched for a month as the young girl cries over her beloved husband, and each day I want to help her more and more. It hurts me that I can't go down there and help her. It's hurt to have to see her in so much pain.

"You can't do that you know. You can be sent into the gates forever if they find out what you have done, you may have loved her once but-"

"I never loved her I barely know her" I say to him as I walk away

"Don't cheat away your soul Kyle"

"I don't know her; I am just here to help it's my duty too. It will help me move on" I yell back as I slowly walk away further.

"We have all loved someone Kyle, whether we are alive or dead we will always still love its natural for anyone to love and feel even if they want to hide it."

"I never loved her Alexander, I never did"

"You know who I am Kyle, you know I know the truth. It hurts I know I feel it too"

"Goodbye Alexander; goodbye"

"_Remember the music"_

* * *

**"Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and that** **which cannot remain silent." -Victor Hugo**

* * *

**A/n****:****Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So please click on the button bellow and review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Where is the hope now?

**A/N:****Thank you so much for everything I do hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 3 title:****Where is the hope now?**

**

* * *

**

_The things we see now are here__**today**__, gone__**tomorrow**__. But the things we can't see now will last forever...  


* * *

_

Bright sunlight made its way through the windows and shine above a small fragile woman who lay sleepily on the wood floor. Tear stains where on her face from crying the night before, she had slept there all night remembering the music. I sat before her, watching her breathing and her body move to be comfortable. I watch as she had a small smile on her face, and there I was watching her sleep with such beauty.

I wanted to touch her and feel her, I wanted to bring her into my arms and comfort her. I knew I couldn't those where the rules, only he was aloud to do this and I would give up so much to just touch her on more time, put my hands on her beautiful skin and wipe the tears away.

Why did it have to be so hard?

Why did it all happen?

There are so many questions but no answers

I walked my body towards the piano and started to play. The keys started to make beautiful music and soon the house was filled with the beautiful notes of a beautiful song.

I stopped when I herd a groan. I looked at the beauty that laid on the floor and walked over to her. I placed a hand over her body, and I felt her warmth on my hand. It was the only way I could feel her, it was the only way it felt like I was touching her; that I was close to her. I took a deep breath and within a second I was gone.

* * *

I woke up with bright sunlight hitting my face. I groaned in pain and looked up. It felt as if a small breeze was coming from the windows but all windows where closed. Today felt different, it felt peaceful. I looked around my apartment and realized I must have fallen asleep on the floor. The memory of yesterday came back to me and a small smile graced my lips.

Was it a dream that I had seen him, that I had felt his had on top of mine?

Was it a dream that I had head beautiful music float into the rooms of the apartment?

I got up and stretched my body and then walked up towards the piano, my hands gently went over the keys, and a small memory came to mind.

"_Ok you sit here and you place your fingers like so."_

'_Babe, I think I know how to place my fingers, what I don't know how to do is play a song and I want to learn how to play a beautiful one."_

"_And what would you like to play my dear."_

"_I want to play one with such emotion, a song that is truly breathed taking and beautiful and it will move us to tears. That will be the significance of the love we feel. It will be the song that will always be ours_

"_Then let us begin."_

Tears filled my eyes once again as I remembered the memory. I looked at the beautiful piano once more, and walked towards the window. I looked at the beautiful city it was alive, and thriving. I watched as planes fly by and the trees rustle in the wind. The world looked so alive and that's all I want, is to be alive again; to feel alive again, but my world feels so empty without him, and I can't seem to live again.

Our love was so different. It was love that I always wished I could have but always knew that it was only a wish and it would never come true, but then I found him and that wish came true and I felt what love was. The one you only here about in the books and fairytales, and only hope you would have.

I rested my head against the warm window and sighed. My body ached from sleeping on the floor and I was emotionally tired. I couldn't stand being here in this place any longer. I went straight towards my bedroom and showered and got ready. I knew that Nathan and Haley would be by later this evening but I just couldn't stand to look at Nathan any longer, everything I saw if him I saw in the man I lost.

When I was done with everything I grabbed my jacket and my purse and glanced once more around the apartment I haven't been out of in a month, and walked out.

* * *

I woke up to bright sunlight making its way through the windows. I focus my eye to the light that was now in the once dark room and realized someone was missing. My eyes roamed around the room for him but he was no where to be found. The apartment was quiet and still. I got up from the couch a little to fast and I felt slightly dizzy, I steady myself, and looked at the couch that I was once on. Flashbacks of the night before came into my mind, and a small smile graced my lips. No one will know that for a couple of hours I felt whole again and happy, because I shouldn't feel this; I shouldn't care.

Memories of what has happened to me came back to mind and anger filled my body. I stood there still thinking of what has happened. It was because of her I was unable to love my son. It's because of her leaving I don't care anymore. Or is that really the reason, could there be more to it?

My mother she hates what I have done to myself and how I am to the child I have created. My brother never forgave me for leaving and leaving my child behind, and my father he just so disappointed in me.

The days I spend drinking and having random sex with random women filled my life when I should have been there with my boy, but I couldn't be there and now I have used my boy to hide away from the world I once knew.

Sometimes I wish I can forget about what I feel and try to remember that I once wanted him, but it's so hard.

I looked out the window and tears filled my eyes. I wasn't one to cry but the pain I felt I couldn't hold it in no longer.

"_I love you always, you know that. I can never forget what you have done for me. You're my hero."_

"_Your hero huh do you feel like this little man will think I am his hero"_

_I think he will."_

"_Are you happy where having a baby, because I fell that-"_

"_Shhh of course I am happy this is our baby, a creation of you and me. This is the best thing that could ever happen to me."_

"_I love you so much, so much. I don't deserve you."_

"_We will be ok baby don't you worry."_

"It was all a lie" I whispered to my self. I shook my head from the memory and forgetting it fast. I got my self back to my old self and wiped the tears away. I went to my room and got ready and walked out, not caring where my son was.

* * *

I walked around the biggest park I have ever seen. There were so many playgrounds and sand boxes. There were even a couple of small lakes that you can go on in a boat. I jumped up and down when I saw the swings; there where my favorite part of the play ground. Every time I swing and I get really high I feel like I am flying. Today my morning nanny and I are at the park and where having a really good day. When I woke up this morning I was lying next to my daddy and I felt so happy. I never felt so close to him. All I want in this world is to be close to him but it seems that he doesn't love me. It's my entire fault of course because of what I did.

I ran towards the swings and asked my nanny to push me way up into the air.

Each push got me higher and higher and I was so high I had to hold on tight or else I would fall off. I closed my eyes and pretended I was a bird flying through the air.

I remember what the man in my dreams said to me, he told me to wait till I was here in this city for one month till I came to the park. I asked my nanny who takes care of me in the night to tell me how many days a month was, she got me a calendar and each night I crossed a day out and today was the day I could finally come to the park. My morning nanny was surprised I wanted to go today, but I told her today was an extra special day or I think it is, but what do I know I am only five.

As I was swinging I saw the prettiest girl I have ever seen, but she wasn't smiling she was sad I can tell. I had this feeling that I should make sure she was ok, but I know I shouldn't talk to strangers because that's what my grandma told me, but she just looked so sad.

"Stop,"

"What, what's wrong you don't want to swing anymore?"

"No I want to go to the jungle gym,"

"Ok, I'll watch you from here"

I jumped off the swing and ran towards the jungle gym knowing my nanny was watching me. I got towards the highest part and noticed the pretty girl walking away; I jumped off and ran towards her.

I was running to fast and tripped over my shoelace and fell, tears filled my eyes and a small sob escaped my lips. The cut on my leg hurt so much. I herd a voice and looked up through my teary eyes to see the pretty girl looking at me.

* * *

When I walked out of my apartment today, it was the first time in a month I felt the hot sun hit against my skin and the cool breeze blow my hair out of my face. It was just at the end of the summer, the sun was shining bright as ever, the leaves where green and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

And even though it was still a pretty day I still couldn't let there be a smile on my face. I felt that it was wrong to be happy; I felt like I wasn't aloud to. The pain in my heart was too much but I guess being outside the apartment that I haven't left in little over a month was a start.

The park was my favorite part of New York I know that may sound so cliché but that was the place where the world felt so magical and whole. I felt as if I was in another place out of the world I lived in and inside a world that had no pain to it. It was the first place I came to after I left home.

To me home was a place where all bad went on, where all pain was kept. It was a hard place for me to live in and my secrets that I have mostly come from that place. There are things I never told him when we where married because well it was just too hard. So when I came to this park it was the first place I felt my pain wash away and felt happiness.

As I walked through the park I watched as the little kids played on one of the many jungle gyms. I watched as the little boys and girls laughed while running and playing. There smiles could almost bring a smile to my face. As I walked more further away from the park, I herd little feet running behind me, as soon as I turned around I watched as a little boy fell and started to cry. I was hesitant at first not wanting to scare him but his tears broke my heart. I walked up to him; his bright teary blue eyes looked up at me. Out of no were a small smile genuine smile graced my lips. It was a shock to me because nothing made me smile today, but this teary blue eyed boy made me.

I bent down to looked at his knee and then looked up at him.

"You're going to be ok; it was only a little scrap."

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I looked at him with a wide-eyed expression dumbfounded by what I had just herd.

"What- what?" I said stumbling over my words.

"It's just that when I was swinging I noticed how you had a sad face on and I just wanted to know if you where ok,"

I looked at him, and thought that some how he must be here, trying to make me happy. I never did believe in all that crap where someone dies and they look over you trying still to make you happy, because what I saw last night was just a fragment of my imagination; it couldn't be true. I came to that conclusion while I was walking towards the park, because I always thought they died and that was it.

A breeze went through the both of us. We both looked around and noticed none of the trees where moving; they where still. I looked at him as a laugh escaped his mouth.

* * *

I threw my body towards them, as I did a small breeze surrounded them. She looked more beautiful then ever. It was time for it to begin. It will hurt to see that she will move one, but I can not hold her from that for I am no longer here.

I looked at her on more time before I went away.

_If only she can see me_.

* * *

"Did you feel that, that was funny?" he asked through his laughed.

"That was weird," I said freaked out by what just happened.

"No I said funny," the little boy said as he looked at me confused. I smiled a little.

"Yeah funny sorry,"

"You know you didn't answer my question," the little boy said to me. He was smart I can tell by the way he was acting, and very bright. He was the cutest boy I have ever scene. His bright blue eyes stood out, he dirty blond hair was cut short, and his smile; his smile was to die for. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. There was something about the little boy that made me want to know him more. It guess it had to be him being so adorable.

"Yeah I am ok, anyways where's your daddy or mommy?" I asked now noticing not one of his parents had come looking for him. I stood up and dusted the dirt of my jeans.

But before he could say anything pretty older women came to me, she walked up towards me with a confused look.

"Umm I am sorry what you doing?" The older women asked with confusion.

"I am sorry I just, well he fell and he was crying I was just checking if he was ok" I said to the women I guess was his mom, yet he looked nothing like her.

"Ohh ok, umm come on let go," The older women said to the little boy who was standing next to me. She held out her hand waiting for the little boy to come to her. The boy looked up at me and smiled once again.

"Thank you," he said smiling showing his teeth and started to walk away, but then he stopped and looked at me.

"I am-"

"Come on we have to go," the women said to the little boy, pulling his arm so he can start walking.

As the little boy started to walk away he yelled back at me. "I am Connor-"

"You shouldn't tell strangers your name, come on lets go." the women interrupted him.

I watched as they walked down the path. "Goodbye Connor," yelled back at him. He turned around and waved. There was something about that little boy I just didn't know what, but in him I saw a little bit of hope.

* * *

I walked inside the room it was colder compared to the hot weather that was outside. I had forgotten my papers.

I walked towards my office and grabbed them, as I walked out Connor made his way to me. He jumped towards me grabbing my legs.

"Hello daddy I met-" _Wait, not yet remember what I told you._Connor looked around wondering who the voice was he sounded like the man in the dream he had.

I watched my son looked around as if he was searching for something. I got his arms to let go of me and watched as his smile went away. I looked at his nanny who smiled up at me and I looked at her but no smile came to my face.

"Make sure that you tell the night nanny that he shouldn't be in bed so late. Goodbye" And I walked away. I stopped caring to know my son no more, I was not that man anymore and the best thing was to just walk away. Last night I felt some hope but I couldn't want hope because it was wrong. I wasn't meant to love him.

* * *

I watched as he walked away once again. I love my Daddy but it seems that he doesn't love me. I know it's my entire fault.

What was that voice I had herd he didn't want me to tell him about the pretty girl I had seen today. It was weird but I listened.

I walked towards my room and walked into my closet, I had a cool chair there so I can hide and do stuff in here. I started to feel water come out of my eyes and I looked at the picture I had of my grandma and grandpa. I hated it here, I hate being here. I took the picture of my grandma and grandpa and smashed it at my wall. The tears came out faster and i hugged my body tight.

* * *

"Kyle what are you doing? I told you it can't be done like this. Do you think this will help, if she gets to connected to that little boy but it doesn't work out you will hurt her more. And don't think I didn't find out what you did."

"Ezra I know what I am doing, this will work out fine."

"Kyle it can't be done this way; you have to understand. Do you not know what will happen to you if you fight the chance of fate and make it the way you want it."

"I know but I will do it now matter what, my choice was to make her happy it's what I have to do. I don't care what happens to me, and plus i do this i move on and so does he it's what we both want."

"Ezra don't you get it he loves her,"

They all turn to Alexander as he walked in with his dark robe. His face was dark and his eyes where black. He walks steadily towards them, walking with grace.

It will be a shame that they will we will no longer see him soon.

"Alexander you know what he is doing here is wrong; you know that this can not be done."

"I know but it was his choice I can not talk him out of it I am only here to guide and then I will be gone,"

"You see Ezra it is what must be done, and I do not love her because I have never really met her."

"You do can't you see that, Kyle"

"No and I am here to save what little they have. If I don't its all going to be lost, can't you understand it will all be lost?"

"What will be lost Kyle? WHAT! Nothing will, it is what has to be done. If you do more, if you make this your way instead of seeing where the lives take them too then you will be gone, and plus you where to help her, not the rest only her."

"Alexander, you don't agree with him because you know, you understand what has to be done. You want it don't you?"

"I have to agree with Ezra, he knows what he says, he is part of the council. He knows what he is talking about but I am here only to lead you and guide you. I can't make no decision so this is all you, but you made a deal and your only suppose to help her not the rest."

"I am going Kyle but this was never the job, your suppose to be here to make her better not the rest, it was the deal you had remember? If this does not work you do not move on."

They watched as Ezra walked away, his white robe went black, and soon he blended with the black darkness that surrounded the room he went into.

They where about to talk when they herd a voice deep into the bright room; "There is a chance she can die just - never mind," and then the voice went away.

Kyle and Alexander both looked at each other shocked filled there faces.

"Just like what?" they said at the same time.

Alexander looked at the angel he was to help, he knew him better then anyone, because it was like they where one.

Alexander walked towards Kyle he put his cold hand on his shoulder. He looked into his eyes and drew Kyle into him he whispered into his ear and he whispered the words slowly and said "There is a chance that this will go your way but do not forget the truth that lays beyond this. If you do not do what I am here to help you with I will make sure you are sent to the gates." And then he walked away.

"They don't understand that what I am doing is the only way, it will help them; all of them." And he too walk out into the pitch blackness hoping that it will happen and everything will come the way he wants it to.

* * *

"_I loved you with all my heart I hope that you will know that"_

"_I know that why will you think that I don't, and I to love you with all my heart."_

"_What if I died you promise you will move on and be happy?"_

"_Sweetie where is all this coming from?"_

"_Its just that I guess when we watched that movie It's just I am scared that if I do die one day, and It can be never but if i do one day I just want you to promise me you will move on and be happy,"_

"_I am sorry but I can never promise you that, I don't know why you are even thinking that. I-I just... I have to go."_

"I told you I wasn't going to promise you that, but here we are today and you are gone."WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?" I yelled into the empty apartment.

"_I didn't want to; I am so sorry my love"_Said an unknown voice into the apartment. I looked around and saw no one.

"_I love you so much"_the voice said again,

"What is that you ….."

"_Shh don't say my name, don't say it, no ones to know I am here"_

"What- what you talking about, what is this; is this some cruel joke? No it's a fragment of my imagination this isn't real." I bent down, tears filled my eyes. I quickly felt all the hope wash away. I quickly put my hands over my ears to wash out the voice but I still heard him, I still felt his presence.

"_I am always here I am trying my best to make it all better, I love you. Soon it's all going to be better," and_ with that I herd no more. A soft breeze blew my hair back. I stood up and wiped away the tears.

"It's only a fragment of my imagination it's not real," I said to myself in a whisper.

* * *

As I walked back I felt a hand hit my chest I looked up and I watched as he looked at me with dark eyes.

"You can't do that; it's not aloud."

"I know" I said to him not looking into his eyes.

He pulled me in and whispered into my ear his hot breath hit my skin. It was like fire hitting me. "Thou shall not see thy love one once we are gone or else hell is waiting instead of heaven"

I looked up at him as he pulled me back I stared into his eyes and I saw something flash before them.

"You wouldn't, its not part of the deal I had with you, you know that those words you said have no meaning to me."

"Yes they do," He looked at me his voice was deep, his eyes where darker then before. "Because to you the heaven you want will be no more. Kyle does not know of this plan does he?" He asked me as he put his head to the side in a taunting way.

I could tell that he knew the answer but I answered back "yes"

"He should know you both are like one person almost, he is the one who is making it happen."

"Kyle will no nothing of this I don't care what you want with me. I am only here to do what is to be done. HE WILL KNOW NOTHING!" I pushed into him with such force but he didn't move. He started to laugh in my face and then within seconds he was gone, but his voice could still be herd in the pitch black room.

"Kyle is supposed to be the one who will fix and save her broken heart but with you even though it was meant to be that you where to help him, if you continue it won't be done and it won't be saved. He can't be here If you are gone who will be there to save and fix it? Then everything will be fall apart and it will be your fault."

* * *

"_To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing."_

_

* * *

_

** dianehermans : I would really like to thank you dianehermans, you took your time to read each chapter and review it. I honestly love this story so much but it seems that no one is giving it a chance. I dont know if its the writing or the story idea, but i want to say thank you for reviewing each chapter. i was not going to put a new chapter up because well whats the point when you got nobody reading it, But i can see or hope that you like this story. So this chapter is dedicated to you for making me know that i should continue this story. **

**And i also want to thank Toylady for favoriting this story I really appreciate it. **

**And i want to thank anyone who read it. **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey guys I really hope you liked this chapter. I really want to know if I got the mind of a five year old ok. So please tell me if I have to work on that or not.**

**In about a couple more chapters you find out who the main guy is. But anyways please do review. So click that button below and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
